Mickey Mouse (South Park)
Mickey Mouse is the icon of the Walt Disney Company and one of the most recognized animated characters in the world, who appears as a major antagonist in South Park. Although he is portrayed as a good character in "Imaginationland", he changes sides in "The Ring". In this episode, Mickey is given a more prominent role, where he is seen as the owner of the Disney Company and boss to the Jonas Brothers. Mickey is portrayed as an evil money-hungry, foul-mouthed corporate mogul who is both verbally and physically abusive to his employees. For example, when Joe Jonas states that he would quit, Mickey punches Joe in the balls, and begins kicking his face, then forcing him to get up. It should be noted that Mickey says his trademark "Ha-ha!" laugh at the end of most of most of his sentences, which in context, comes off like a nervous tic. He is, in truth, a parody of his true self, instead of being good-natured and kind he is vindictive and cruel - yet like many South Park villains he keeps a kind of twisted charm due to his dark humor. South Park's version of Mickey Mouse appeared in the episode "The Ring" - which dealt with the controversies of sexuality in bands such as the Jonas Bros and made a brief appearance in the episodes "200" and "201" as one of the celebrities suing the town along with Tom Cruise. Mickey Mouse is behind a highly immoral conspiracy to force the Jonas Bros into promoting purity rings in an effort to actually sell sex to young girls while making it seem innocent and pure: unlike the real Mickey Mouse he is also highly sadistic and foul-mouthed, going as far as violently beating the Jonas Bros if they defy him. Mickey Mouse gets into a confrontation with the South Park boys after his conspiracy starts to threaten their friend Kenny and he believes they were spies from Dreamworks and had them tranquilized and taken prisoner. Mickey Mouse proceeds to go completely insane, insulting the Jonas Bros fans and Christains while threatening the boys with a chainsaw - during this rant Kyle manages to turn on the microphone while Cartman raises the curtains, exposing Mickey's rant to the entire audience. When the audience boos and hisses at Mickey Mouse the mascot becomes a demonic destroyer - growing to gigantic size and going on a rampage he proceeds to destroy Denver in a fiery wrath: it is unknown what happens after this but a news reporter sums it up as so: "as Mickey returns to Valhalla, to slumber and feed". Mickey returns to Colorado when he buys rights to Star Wars and The Chinese try to obtain from President Obama. Until Eric Cartman steals the missing ballots to have a part in the movies. Gallery BAD GUYS ALWAYS WIN HA HA!.png|Mickey Mouse South park mickey mouse HAHA!!!! Category:Parody Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Animals Category:South Park Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Heretics Category:On & Off Category:Businessmen Category:Greedy Villains Category:Murderer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Karma Houdini Category:Power Hungry Category:Elementals Category:Monsters Category:Mongers Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Destroyers Category:Egotist Category:God Wannabe Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Demon Category:Barbarian Category:Arrogant Category:Tyrants Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Mentally Ill Category:Misogynists Category:Misanthropes Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Hegemony Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Successful Category:Inconclusive Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Male Category:Rapists Category:Immortals Category:Perverts Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Wealthy Category:Elderly Category:Kidnapper Category:Related to Hero Category:Serial Killers Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Obsessed Category:Conspirators Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Contradictory Category:One-Man Army